surprise visit
by quintin grey
Summary: YumixSachiko. one shot. just read and review please


After Yumi's graduation from Lilian, Sei Satou asked her to live with her.

Yumi gladly agreed after convincing her brother and parents that Sei was always the

One who took care of her when she was still in Lillian high school. Today was the first day of a very long weekend, both Sei and Yumi was delighted they could just relax around their 2 story apartment.

Yumi was using Sei as her pillow until Sei heard her stomach grumble. "Yumi I'm going down stairs, do you need something from the kitchen?," Sei asked moving gently away from under Yumi.

"No, I'll be down in 15 minutes just let me shut my eyes a little more," Yumi mumbled her reply. Sei only smirked then bent down to kiss Yumi's forehead, "thanks," was Yumi's whispered reply.

Sei was busy making Tea and cooking breakfast when the sudden ringing of their doorbell announced its self.

Taking her cup she opened the door, shock evident on her face when she saw the face of Ogasawara Sachiko.

"Ohayo, Sei-sama may I come in or is this a bad time," Sachiko said in her usual low calm voice. "No, it's fine come in," Sei said glancing upwards. "Sachiko since we are not in Lilian anymore it's just Sei-san or Sei-chan, Tea," Sei said as she sat Sachiko down giving her her typical smirk.

"So how are you?," Sei asked casually. "Fine, I just wanted to ask you if you had news where Yumi might be staying, her family was away in a vacation when I passed by earlier," Sachiko replied. Sei was facing away from Sachiko when she heard the question. It was at this moment when a groggy looking Yumi came down. "Ohayo Sei-chan," Yumi greeted her.

After rubbing her eyes off from sleep she kissed Sei sweetly on the corner of her lips. A gasp was heard from the kitchen table. Yumi turned her head and was shocked beyond belief to see that her Onee-sama was there.

"Onee-sama,!" Yumi yelled, her grogginess leaving her. Sachiko could only wince at her ex-petite soeur reaction. "Yumi, how are you long time no see," Sachiko greeted calmly, but in the inside emotions were running high, questions that her mind formed almost drove her in the edge.

"I'm fine Onee-sama, you how are you doing," Yumi replied normally as she sat she self in front of Sachiko. "I'm fine and please we are no longer soeurs' it's Sachiko-san or Sachiko-chan now," Sachiko explained.

"Okay, One.. I mean Sachiko-san," Yumi said in a soft voice which killed the conversation abruptly. Sachiko was displeased that Yumi didn't call her chan, but didn't show it. "Your chance passed by Sachiko and you didn't grab it now it's long gone," her mind berated her.

"I'll leave you two to catch up I'll be in the shower," Sei said kissing Yumi's head. "Since when were you and Sei-san a couple," Sachiko asked all of a sudden. Yumi was surprised by the question, "Anu.. actually we aren't together we just probably look like that from another's perspective because of the bond we formed since I started living with Sei-chan after I graduated from Lilian,' Yumi replied.

Sachiko calmed down a bit. "You how are you and Suguru-san doing," Yumi asked. Sachiko smiled, "We never got married. I convinced my father I loved someone more than Suguru after he found out that my ex-fiancé was homosexual," Sachiko replied smoothly.

Yumi was silent after hearing Sachiko's reply. Sachiko decided then to tell Yumi why she was here, "Yumi actually, I came here to ask Sei-chan where you might be staying and I just got lucky that you came down at the moment I was about to take my leave," Sachiko paused.

When she saw Yumi get up and place her cup in the sink. Sachiko then decided to say it now for she may never ever may get the chance again. She stood up, walked over to where Yumi was and wrapped her arms around the startled woman. "Sachiko-san what are you…," Yumi's sentence was cut of by Sachiko's lips brushing against her.

Sachiko pulled away after a few seconds when Yumi didn't respond to her affections. "I guess you don't feel the same way," Sachiko whispered to herself as she let go of Yumi. Yumi then recovered from the shock, "I love you too Sachiko-chan," Yumi blurted out loudly.

Sachiko turned her attention towards Yumi with tear stains in her face. Yumi hugged her and kissed away the tears. "I love you, so much my Yumi," Sachiko said as she held on to Yumi. "This isn't a dream right,?" Yumi asked.

Sachiko just smiled and tipped Yumi's chin upwards where their lips met with passion. "No, I guess this is not a dream, Thank you Koiishi for the surprise visit," Yumi said burying her face in her beloved's chest. "It was nothing," Sachiko replied then kissed her head.

A/N: please review this is my first marimite fanfic. I hope you enjoyed and please anything or even a comment.


End file.
